one heart with you
by mundogami
Summary: keresahan hati hikari pada takeru.. sampai mereka pada situasi yg menegangangkan.. RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

konichiwaa~

mundogami kembali dengan cerita yg makin ga nyambung tentunyaaa

warning : abal cacat, miss typo,ga nyambung, bikin mual dan efek lainnya

i don't own digimon

enjoy~

One heart with you

Chapter 1

~Suatu pagi di SMP Odaiba~

"hup..hup,,1,,2,,hup,,hup,,1,,2,,"komando guru olahraga memandu anak muridnya senam.

(pprriittt…) "baiklah latihan lari marathon akan segera dimulai"

"hei hikari mukamu pucat sekali" khawatir takeru

"iya,, kau pucat hikari" timbal daisuke

"heh,,, tidak kok aku tak apa,," jawab hikari kepada kedua temannya

"sungguh,,,?" Tanya takeru lagi

Hikari pun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan

(hikari POV)

Bodohnya aku, kenapa pake lupa sarapan segala sihh,,,. Badanku lemas sekali, tapi kau harus kuat hikari,,, kuat,, hanya tinggal lari dua putaran lapangan ini kau baru boleh istirahat,,, ayo hikari semangat.

-skip time-

Hosh,,,hosh,,hosh,, akhirnya selesai juga , lemas sekali dan gelap,,

(takeru POV)

"HIKARI,,,," teriakku saat melihat gadis yg kucintai 'ups' jujur saja aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali kami berpetualang di dunia digital bersama. Kutangkap tubih mungilnya itu agar tak menyentuh tanah , semua muridpun melihat kearah kami

"Takashi ada apa ini? Kenapa yagami?" Tanya rikuo sensei

"sepertinya yagami pingsan sensei" jawabku

"hhmm,,, kalau begitu tolong bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan" suruh sensei

"baik sensei" jawabku girang dalam hati, akupun menatap wajah daisuke yg kini sedang cemberut melihatku , aku tahu dia pasti cemburu melihatku yg duluan menolong hikari, jadi kubalas dia dengan senyum kemenangan, ha,,ha,,ha,,

-skip time-

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan guru penjaga menyuruhku untuk membaringkannya dikasur, dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjaganya karna tiba tiba dia ada panggilan mendadak, taapalah toh aku bisa berduaan dengan hikari. Kutatap wajahnya hikari, tak kusadari kini kedua tangan ku mengusap lembut rambutnya yg halus itu

-skip-

(hikari POV)

Samar - samara kulihat cahaya yg menusuk mataku dan wajah seseorang yg kukenal

"kau sudah sadar rupanya, syukurlah,," tanyanya

"dimana aku" tanyaku sambil menengok kiri kanan

"kau ini bagaimana sihh,, sudah tau kita akan olahraga kenapa kau pakai tidak sarapan sihh?" gumamnya

"hehe,, iya maaf" jawabku

" akukan mengkhawatirkan mu" bisiknya

"heh?,,"

" ahh,,, tidak lupakan,,,"

Apa tadi aku tak salah dengar dia bilang dia mengkhawatirkanku, kenapa ini? Kenapa jantugku berdebar begini, kenapa jadi cenat cenut begini(ternyata hikari smash blast *author digaplok ama hikari*) jangan jangan takeru…

degh,, degh,, degh,,perasaan apa ini.. kenapa badanku jadi panas begini..ya tuhannn perasaan apa inii!...

"hikari, kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya takeru

"aaahhhh... ti.. da.. k.. tidak.. hahaha" jawabku gelalapan

"coba sini" takeru mulai mendekatiku

"badanmu panas?" lalu dia menaruh tangannya di jidatku

aaaaaahhhhhhhh.. dia dia mulai mendekat dan..

"hentikan!" akupun mendorongnya jauh

"ah.. eh.. tidak kok aku tidak panas, aku baik baik saja.. hahaha" jawabku sambil jantung berdetak kencang..

AKU INI KENAPAAAAA!

"kau tidak apa apa hikari?" tanyanya

"tidak aku hanya" jawabku

"hanya?"

"ehh..."

End chap 1

RnR Pleaseee…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

konichiwaa~

chapter 2 hadirrr..

warning : abal, cacat, miss typo. ga nyambung

i don't own digimon

enjoy~

"Eehhh" aku bingung

"hanya apa?" tanyanya

"aku.. aku.."

GREEEKKK….

"HIKARII I! KAU TIDAK APA KAN?" teriak kak taichi

Kami berduapun menoleh padanya dengan begini aku bias lepas dari situasi aneh ini..

"hhuufftttt… iya kak aku taka pa kok" jawabku

"syukurlahhhh…. Kau tak apaa hikariii" jawab kakak sambil memelukku erat, erat sekali sampai kadang aku sendiri tidak kuat

"sudah kak aku tak apa kok, sungguh" bisikku

Ternyata kakak membawa rombongannya lagi, selalu saja haha miyako dan lainya pun disini..

Syukurlahhh

( Takeru POV)

Sebenarnya apa yg kau sembunyikan hikari., jangan buat aku bingung

"perhatian untuk seluruh siswa SMP karna para guru ada rapat mendadak, jadi semuanya di pulangkan!" pemberitaun dari speaker sekolah

"yeeaayyyy….."teriak semuanyaa terkecuali grup taichi(haha sabar ya yg tabahh.. *author ditojos taici dkk)

"hikari kau pulang dengan siapa? Bagaimana kalo ada apa apa nanti?" Tanya kak taichi

"kan ada teman teman " jawab hikari

"ya kak taichi tenang saja ada kami kok" jawab daisuke

"baiklah.. hati hati ya" kata taichi

" iyaaa" jawab kami bersama sama

-skip time-

Dalam perjalanan kami bercanda ria seperti biasa daisuke pasti selalu menyebut bahwa mikari adalah miliknya.. uek aku selalu jijik mendengarkan kata kata itu..dan akhirnya dia miyako dan ken berbelok kea rah yg lain, tinggal aku berdua dengan hikari, sudah biasa aku berduaan dengannya malahan aku pernah tidur dengannya di dunia digital,ha.. ha.. tapi jangan piker aku macam macam dengannya

"terima kasih yaa takeru" ucapnya

"hah? Untuk apa?" Tanya ku

"untuk yg tadi di lapangan" jawabnya

"oh yang itu.. tenang saja hikari seperti janjiku dulu hikari, aku akan selalu menjagamu setiap saat jadi…" ucap ku

"setiap saat?" potongnya

Iya tentu, memang kenapa?" Tanya ku

"Ah.. tidak.. tidak usah dipikirkan haha" jawabnya begitu saja

Melihat kelakuannya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memendam perasaan ini, rasanya ingin kukatakan semua apa yg ada di hati ini, sukaku, sayangku, cintaku.,. dan seluruhnya..

Sampai aku tak sadar bahwa aku sudah memegang kedua tangannya

"ad.. ada ap..apa tak.. takeru.." jawab hikari kaget

"ak.. aku.. aku…" berat sekali rasanya suara ini keluar

"haaahhhh.. tidak aku tidak apa…" jawabku

Hahh dasar pengecut tinggal bilang begitu saja kau tidak berani.. pengecut, kulihat hikari membuang muka padaku tamapaknya dia masih terkejut karna ulahku tadi dasar bodoh…

( hikari POV)

Apa maksud takeru tadi karna ulahnya tadi pasti mukaku sudah merah.. jantung makin tidak karuan berdetak.. kacauu bagaiman ini.. rasa apa ini.. kenapa kenap akuu.. ahh untung saja sudah sampai

"aku duluan takeru.. bye " teriakku tampa menoleh kepadanya

"byeee" teriaknya kepadaku

Chapter 2 end~

RnR pleasseee


End file.
